The marauders era
by LunaLockhartLestrange
Summary: this is my story about the marauders story i don t own this charakters, they belong to J.K please write in the coments my English are bad, I know! please don t steal it, couse i have worked on it a lot Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Remus

Remus John Lupin was lying on his little bed in the small dusty attic room, and stared at the ceiling, which was both gray and dirty. It was on March 9, the day before that he would complete 11 years, depressing, according to his own opinion, because his parents told him that it was at this age that the admission letters to the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft used to come, and since that he was a werewolf, so were the chances of admissions decreased significantly, he sighed, as said, it was depressing.

There was a silent knock on the door  
"Come in," he called out lazily, and the door slid screeching up, chased together as his mother put her head through the door and coughed  
"You have to really clean up here some day, Remus!" she said, regret, and eyed him from head to toe. Remus mumbled something about buffalos, and pressed his face into the pillows.  
He heard his mother carefully walked across the creaking floor, and sank down on the worn mattress.  
"So, how are you today?" she said teasingly and tutched his bushy golden brown hair. He looked incredulously at her before answering  
"okay, to be Monday, that is," he laughed  
"it sounds good"  
"So what did you want? I know you and know that you would never go up all those stairs, just to say hi"

"well, er…. Nothing!"

"Do not lie, please, Mom!" He lay and pushed her amicable In the side  
"Yes, it was really two things, the first one was, ehh ... it is dinner for about ..." She looked furtively at her clock " in, about 30 seconds, and the other was ... nothing special" she smiled apologetically "hurry up! "she left the room and hurried down the stairs, just in time to oven began to howl like a steam locomotive.  
He smiled, jumped out of bed and stretched.  
He pulled on a worn blue sweater, that has been slung over a chair in the room's far corner.  
He looked around the room, and then went slowly down the enormously long stairway that led down to the small, bright, badly battered kitchen

When he came down, so that both his father and mother patient waiting, and smiled when he arrived.  
"Are you hungry?"smiled his father.  
"Sure," he said and sat down heavily on one of the old, broken , blue painted wooden chairs.  
They ate in silence, and when they were finished did he not listen to the conversation that took place between his two parents, which was about His father's work at the ministry, and about a new a Muggle murder. Which was what everyone talked about at the time

He went to bed early that night, to sleep, despite all the outside noise …

Sirius

Sirius Orion Black, sat in a large armchair, dressed in black silk, and gazed emptied on the black painted wall, which was adorned with a minimum of 20 different pictures of His favorite team in Quidditch. It was November 2, the day before that he would actually fill eleven days before that moment when his life would be decided!  
The day before his the admission letter to Hogwarts school for witches and wizards would come!  
He knew he would get it, that had his parents told both him, and His younger brother Regulus.  
His only problem was that he did not want to end up in Slytherin like the rest of his family, he wanted to be in Gryffindor, both for a change , and partly becouse of that he hated to being a black, champions of the noble house black, the pureblood, the authentic heirs, he was tired of the bullshit, he had decided, Gryffindor, or nothing!

He heard that his idiot to mother, Walburga screamed at him from downstairs.  
"Siiiriiiuuus !"  
"Shut the fuck up, your witch !" he shouted irritably back, but the idiot didn`t fell silent for that and continued to yell at him  
"Siiirrius, come on now, you're going to dust all the family portraits in the hallway"  
he did not answer  
"Come over here your impolited rascal!"  
but Sirius had shut his ears and pretended like nothing, and did well, according to his own meaning, until his mother, a skinny, angular black-haired woman, with the same dark eyes as her soul was, as he himself used to express it.  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
"Studying the state's debts!" He said ironically, with his eyes still fixed on the room's wall.  
"Down there," she pointed at the floor, "NOW"  
"Sure," he said tired, and dragged down the stairs in his mother's eyes flashing.  
And was not in a better mood when he unfortunately ran into their angry houseelf Kreacher was coming up to Regulus' room. He ignored the Elf, and went on to the black painted kitchen, and took a duster in one of the shabby kitchen cabinets that were overflowing with His father's sorcery stuff. And then went by in slow motion into the hall, where all overtaken ancestral portraits hanging. Most of the frames were empty because their inhabitants were in place in any of their other portraits.  
And those who actually were at home were busy with other things, all but Phineas Niggellus,  
Typically, this really was overtaken lucky day, you could kindly describe Phineas as a lemon, which moldy ... .had been mashed, and then moldy a bit more ... He dusted excessively firmly of the other frames, and when he commented up to Phineas did he ignore his irritated comments about his unkempt hair and untied shoes, said hi and just went on. And once he was finished with the corridor so did he went up on the room, and went to bed with the clothes on.

James

James Potter, Entered the kitchen, took the Daily Prophet on the table and sat down.  
"Muggle family dead in Bristol" was the top title  
"What surprising," he said ironically to himself, and looked down at the next page  
"What are you sitting and mumbling about?" Fleamont, his father, had peeked into the kitchen, and stood leaning against the doorpost.  
"I`m reading," he said arrogantly "magazine"  
"Aloud to yourself?" He said questioningly, with a tone that allowed James to say against.  
"Yes, the problem with that?"  
"Not at all!" Said His father apologetic, but James saw that he deeply inside himself laughed  
"Idiot!"  
"What did you say?" Said his father, and James heard he began to get angry, great!  
"nothing, dear father!"  
"I hope so for your own good, otherwise the letter will not come tomorrow!"  
letter, yes! That's right, that he kept forgetting.  
"And you know it to be?" He knew that he was impertinent, but he could not stop.

His father left the kitchen, annoyed, and James smiled bright.  
When he finished reading the paper, he folded neatly it, and put it in a box under the table, for fun, of course! He donned the worn sneakers and a sweater over the late worn yellow t-shirt with the press of a known Muggle band that he had bought when he was on a visit to London last summer.  
He went out in the spring sunshine, and went and fetched his old come broom which he called Elizabeth, and sat up on it, he flew a fast lap around the house, to check the lap time, but set off immediately, it was not much fun to fly alone.  
So he put it into the battered shed again and sat down on the paved garden path, and looked bored at the sky where the sun was going down over spruce tops.  
"What time is it?" He shouted to his father stood and dug a deep hole in the garden the other end of the hand, like a muggle, what a waste of time!  
"It's seven o`clock, I would go in, if I was you, it starts to get dark, and there is a full moon tonight 'His dad grinned when he saw James terrified face.  
His dad always told him those horror stories about werewolves to get James to do what he wanted, he knew it was a lie, but just in case …

Peter

Peter Pettigrew awoke with a start at 5 o'clock in the evening, but did not bother to go up  
"It's still soon time to sleep again," he yawned quietly and sank against the big pillows again, he liked to sleep a lot, and it was important to sleep for the next day, when he knew that his letter from Hogwarts would come, or rather hoped it would come because it was his 11 birthday,but his father had told him that he was a rat, and that a rat would never be accepted to a school, and least of all Hogwarts!  
Who is it that is going to laugh, when I am sitting on the train! Thought Peter, before he tired sank back, and quickly fell asleep, and began almost immediately to dream about cheese …

Chapter 1

Remus

Remus woke up early when it timidly knocked on the door  
"Come in!" He shouted, tired and rubbed his eyes with his hands  
"Happy Birthday !" cried his parents in unison.  
"Thank" he said cheerfully and sat up, birthdays, that he liked!  
"Eleven years!" Said His father proud!  
"Yes, and I look as good as before!" He grinned  
"Do not you open your present?" Asked overtaken mom cheerfully, and handed him a flat rectangular package.  
"I wonder what it could be ..." he said and pretended to ponder  
"A book perhaps?"  
"But how did you guess?" Asked overtaken mother him, and patted him on the cheek  
"It was hard, but I figured it out, I'm smart, you understand!"  
He poked up the paper, and smiled contentedly when he found a thick leather bound book inside the papers, he was about to thank his parents when the doorbell rang.  
"But who could it be this early hour?" Said his mother, surprised.  
Remus made an attempt to go down, but his mother stopped him the door  
"I do it! It could be to daddy! "She said, there was always the excuse overtaken parents communion with, but he knew better! They were ashamed of him, and he knew that they not wanted the people in the village to know what kind of a child he was.

He sat small smiling on the bed with legs crossed and began to read what the book was about, when he heard his mother nervously shouting at him from downstairs, he looked questioningly at his father, but he just shrugged blankly at the wide axles,.  
"I will," he said, and stumbled down the steps.  
"I ..." he began, but then he saw who it was who was sitting in the kitchen.  
"We have guests, Remus, this is Mr. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School ..." she looked at the man, who nodded affirmatively.  
"and you are Remus, aren`t you?"  
"ehh ... well, Mr. Dumbledore, it's me  
"Come sit down, we have a few things to discuss!"  
Remus looked questioningly at his mother, who looked as surprised as he felt, he pulled out a chair, and tried to discreetly pull it as far away from the stranger, before he sat down at the tip of the chair.

"so, where should we start? I can call you Remus right? " the man said happily,and smiled the entire wrinkled face.

"yes, ofcourse, and I do not really know what you`re talking about"

"so, you haven`t told him anything?"the man said and lookedencountered at his mother.

"about wath?" his mother asked the man surprised.

"what we now are going to talk about"

But, his mother still looked like a living question mark, so the man qontinued as nothing ever had happened.

"I`m sorry, so where were I?"

"You asked me what I wanted to start with..." Remus said silent.

"Yeah, that`s right, I myself, will have the honour to chose, so I think we should start with your schooling,and the precautions that we will have to undertake both for yours, and the other students safety"

"so, I am going to go to hogwarts!" Remus yelled.

"yes, ofcourse, why shouldn`t you?" The old proffessor said smoth." but, you have this, er, what should we call it, er, this, problem, so must obviosly some action, be taken"

"ofcourse!" exclaimed his mother who couldn`t hide herrelief.

"We have planted a three, a woumping willow to hide, the, we can call, it athe small house" he smiled" where you can go through your, transformation alone!"

Remus was speechless, and couldn`t even answer. The professor twinkled against him, at the same time that he putted the chair back against the table, and laid a brownenvelope on it, bowedand dissapeared in a smal green vortex.

His mother made an effort over the table, to take the letter, but he threw himself over the table, and gotted it firs, opened it, and found a list inside, that told wath he was going to take to school

" **uniform** " He started to read out loud

" **three sets of plain work robes(black)**

 **one plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear**

 **one pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**

 **One** **winter cloak** **(Black, silver fastenings)**

" **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times. "**

 **Books**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1**_ **by** **Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by** **Batilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by** **Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ **by** **Emerik Switch**

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ **by** **Phyllida Spore**

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ **by** **Arsenius Jigger**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **by** **Newt Schamander**

 **other Equipment**

 **1 wand**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set of brass scales**

 **students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad"** at this moment he looked at his mother, and tried to beg to his mom about an owl with the golden eyes… , but, it didn`t help, so he countinued to read, a bit slower **"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR** **OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

det struntade han blankt I, han hadde ändå höjdskräck. But about that he didn`t care,becouse he had a fear of high heights, so that was just good.

He looked at his mother, who looked so happy that you can only be, she leaned over the table, and hugged awkwardly him, he had stiffened, this was reality or just a dream ... he cheats himself hard in the cheek and beeped, it hurt! This was deffenitive reality, amazing, becouse it was like in a fairy tale  
"We have to get all your stuff, we can take a turn within Diagon Alley tomorrow! But how can we afford to everything!" She wailed as she took a separate look at the long list "all this is very expensive!and then I mean, REALY expensive!"

"It's okay Mom! We can certainly find most of the books and clothes cheap used anywhere", he said and smiled.  
His mother smiled back.  
"sure!" She stood up and walked to the dirty kitchen window.  
"I`m going to Seap, Mom," he said as she looked at him again,  
"Oh, uh, me and your dad have planned a lot of fun today so you can not", she went downhill to the door, took his place in front of it, and pretended to look through the three pairs of shoes that were standing there.  
"safely" he muttered, and took the few steps required to get to the refrigerator, opened it, and sighed loudly when he saw that it was empty at almost managed a half-eaten sandwich.  
he turned on his heel and went back up to his room, where he began the new book, and did not go away from it, before the book was finished, it was good.  
but when the book was finished, did he decide that he was extremely hungry, so he crept down the stairs, looked around, laced up wearing a worn pair of shoes, and slipped quietly out the door, wich on comand not creaked alarmingly as it usually was used to do about every time you opened it.

well there so it was dark, extremely dark, and extremely empty, and the only living in sight was a cat with very strange markings around the yellow eyes.  
he felt uneasy as he passed it, it felt like it looked at him, and he just felt calm when he was of the spots light, and turned into the woods, and breathed in the fresh air. He snatched even when a huge white owl swept past above his head, and plunged against something small on the ground, he looked pleased about, and began to walk, he did not know exactly where the deal was, but he took a chans on and went straight into the Nowhere in front of himself, he went around in the dark for at least ten minutes when he saw the light from the large signs with neon text "Frey life" it said.  
despite the late hour, it was people in movement, both outside and behind the small building. he put one foot in front of the other, and walked slowly toward the two large glass doors, he had never been outside the house in over three years, and was ashamed of his worn and patched clothes, luckily had he At least Muggle money instead the Knuts, Galleons, and the sickles, as the wizarding world had as currency. He tried to ignore all eyes as the muggles sent after him, and went in.  
once he got inside the doors so beat the heat received him, and he slipped on the slippery, cleaned floor.  
a man 40 years old came up to him, reached out a hand and pulled him on feet  
"Thank you Mr ..." but the man had walked past. Remus went ahead and looked curiously at the long shelves, and stopped when he found a shelf dedicated entirely to chocolate, he inhaled the aroma and just stood there, fantastic!  
he put his hand into his pocket, and pulled up the money lying there, and counted them quickly, two pounds, it would At least enough for a cake, he took the one closest to hand, and went and paid it in the pink painted disk.  
He opened the package right away when he came in and took a big bite, chased together as he walked toward the woods.  
it looked sly in the moonlight and he rose, he looked at the moon, each exceptionally large, it would be completed in a few days ...  
he stepped into the woods, among the tall trees, and on the dry rustling leaves.  
after a while in the same direction as he began to feel extremely tired, it was probably on the moon ... he sat habits, lay down and fell asleep quickly and easily on the leaves ...


	2. Chapter 2

when he woke up he was lying in his own bed again ... He yawned wide and stretched, it creaked loudly in the rotting floor.  
"Remus John Lupin, you come down here right away, don`t ignore me, I know you're awake!"  
He groaned, why!?  
He walked up to the minimal closet, which was painted in rust-brown, opened it, and pulled at his most boring t-shirt on which was written 'I am a cucumber "  
He walked like a zombie down the stairs, and fell on the green couch.  
"Where were you yesterday!" cried his mother  
"Clean signed base and you should know it, because I lay in my bed when I woke up, and not on a high leaves middle of the forest, right?" he said, he dried not listen to her nagging.  
"You don`t talk to me in that way, Remus !"  
"One, yes I do, two, do you know why I snuck out to buy chocolate in the middle of the night? Three: here are the answer:because I have not been staying outside this damn house in three years !"  
His mother took the forehead, and fell heavily into the nearest armchair, which happened to be the ugliest of them all, with green kittens embroidered on  
"It was for your own good!"  
"surely "he muttered  
"we drop it now, but this was not our last conversation, Remus, but we have to go to London if we'll get there before dark, it`s nearly two o`clock already!"

Chapter 2  
Sirius

Sirius awakened by a knock on the window.  
"shut up!" he shouted, and threw a book at the window before he crawled under the covers, which were embroidered with a Slytherin snake, a gift from his cousin Bellatrix, stupid.  
it continued to knock, and after a while he stood not stand it anymore and went to the window to check what it was, an owl with a letter, a brown envelope with the Hogwarts seal ... Hogwarts stamp! He threw himself against the window and shot it wide open,

"finally!" He laughed out loud, and grabbed the terrified owl on the leg and pulled it into his room, "Come on, release the letter now, bird Boneshaker!" the bird blinked stupidly, and flew up and sat in the chandelier, from where it howed high and leted the brown envelope in the head on Sirius  
"ouch!" he shouted, and jumped after the bird, who gave a shrill scream, and slipped out through the window, Sirius tore up the letter, and made a joyful howl, when he finished reading the letter.  
"I am thinking not show this to my mom, she can fatty forget!" He smirked and threw himself flat on the bed with her arms around the now incredibly wrinkled envelope

that day, so did Sirius least 20 different exhibits, because he "was not magical enough to place at Hogwarts," and that he "brought shame to the nouble house black" and even despite this, and despite the fact that it was overtaken birthday, so did Sirius get smaller atention than ever, but Sirius just went around and smiled with satisfaction,  
not magical enough, they could only know!  
He thought about telling his brother, Regulus, but quickly shot off the tank, Regulus was overtaken mother's little darling, and a secret that Regulus wore on, would not be particularly secret anymore.  
days and weeks passed, and went, and his mother and father got more and more annoyed each day, because they both were so sure that Sirius, would remain the pride of the family, and that he had At least magical powers.

Times passed and it had got over to March, so he decided to tell, he needed after acquiring all those expensive things in Diagon Alley, and he thought then not pay for them himself

he decided to take it head-on, so he went and stood in front of his mother, who was busy throwing the pillows from bathroom`s cupboards.  
"Mum ?!"  
She grunted in reply, to show that she was listening.  
"You know, when I didn`t get my letter !?"  
She grunted again, and he heard that she started to get irritated.  
"Well, uh, I got really, that is ..." He could gust open your mouth again, when he felt a blow to his temple.  
"What was it good for your witch?"  
"What did you say? and you know that if you are witholding me something like that again, then you should be glad if you survive!  
"witch!" he muttered again, and turned around before he commented on what he forgot, and shouted hurriedly over his shoulder "your witch who is so keen to keep tabs on everything, can of course fix up all the books and such, if you're wondering, and I understand that you want the company, waiting by an amazing young man like me, so I'm off on March 11! have it, I'm on my room and rehearsing prohibited formulas if anyone is looking for me, "he gave her a kiss, and grinned contentedly when he saw how it flashed in her eyes.

the rest of the day he sat at his desk, and did exactly what he said he would do to his mother, although he did it with a chocolate wand, and when he got tired of hearing his mother slapping violently into the wall each time he uttered  
"crusio" so did he wrote dirty words on a pink stationery, which he found in his mother's closet.  
and when he weight it together neatly and painted back there with a heart-shaped seal, so did he put it in his mother's slippers. Along with a box of chokolate hearts with the taste of brussels sprouts, and a bottle of bog funds.

When evening came, he was not a bit tired, and he had time to read his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages three times before he fell asleep ...


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up early, maybe a little too early for the clock was not more than a quarter to four in the night!  
But he wanted to be the first to see the letter, breaking the thick red seal, and the smell of the expensive parchment paper ...  
Although he knew that the letter certainly would not come before seven o'clock, so he could absolutely not get back to sleep!  
How could he! If the couple of hours it would be proved that he was a magician blooded, hosted a place at Hogwarts!  
He would have run in the long corridors, sleep in soft beds, and play quidditch for the school team!

Just a few hours!  
He decided that he would eat breakfast, get dressed, and then sit and wait in front of the chimney!  
He put on his expensive jacket and stomped as much as he could on the way down to the kitchen, to anger his parents  
"They are the small pleasures while doing everyday!" He muttered viciously, and smiled broadly.  
But the smile faded as he opened the cupboard, becouse it was completely emptied, so when a dry slice of last week's breakfast loaf.  
"daaaaaaaddddd !"  
"But damn James, I sleep"  
"Not anymore" he grinned  
"What do you want your misbehaving Kid"

"I'm hungry," he bellowed, just a bit exaggerated  
"do you know what time it is!"  
"Yes mindset to digestive do it! It is four! "  
"Yes exactly, and you know what that means? Normally people sleeps like this time! "  
"And you know what? I'm hungry!"  
"Well, I'm going, wait a minute!"  
James smiled satisfied and went the new silk sofa.  
He did not have to wait long, and before he knew it was his father before him ... with his arms crossed, with red eyes and unrecognizable tousled hair.

"Morning Beautiful!" He said in a silky voice  
His father ignored overtaken welcome phrase, and went shuffling into the kitchen, where he opened a drawer and pulled out a new loaf.  
"You mean you had to wake me even though here was already bread, so that there is enough and to spare, I hope that you can spread it yourself for now I go to bed again"  
"Thanks honey" James said, and winked to him.  
When he heard the door gored to his parents' bedroom, he slipped back into the kitchen, and spread the sandwich as quietly as he could, took it in his mouth, and poured himself a large glass of orange juice, and went out into the hall, and hit down in front of the fireplace, and waited, and waited, and waited ... ..  
But suddenly pounded on the door, who could it be? He rushed there, and the moment he touched the handleso dropped a yellow fringe small envelope through the mail slot, and it was addressed to Mr. James Potter!


End file.
